


【SK】窃玉

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】窃玉

☞玉者，盖其生于顽石，得天地之灵，日月之华。

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

(1)  
Arthit是家里的独子，非但没有骄横跋扈，反而养成了绵软的性子。初入SSU大学时，几个学长学姐操着老父亲老母亲的心，唯恐着乖巧单纯的小暖暖将来被人欺负了去。

而作为老幺的Kongphop，犟起来从来是忘了友爱两个姐姐，能气得文静的大姐坐在角落里抹眼泪，火爆的二姐把可怜的二姐夫挠得嗷嗷直叫。

然而，在两人的相处里，似乎脾气秉性掉了个个。Kongphop是说不出一个“不”字的好好先生，Arthit是气急败坏的小炸药包。

这可不能怪Arthit，单纯的学长大人常常是被Kongphop恶意撩拨炸毛的，小狼狗可是很享受给Arthit顺毛的乐趣。

绝对要对Arthit一辈子好的Kongphop，终于还是从那对温和又强势的父母手里带走了Arthit。

婚礼的时候，Arthit哽咽着趴在Kongphop的肩头，恍惚说好似见父母老了10岁。他有太多歉疚无法对父母言说，却也不能负了同样为他舍弃一切的Kongphop。

Kongphop握住Arthit的手，紧了紧，无声宽慰爱人的隐忧，承诺着以后会经常和Arthit回去陪伴家人。

“中国有句古话:笑一笑，十年少。看见我们幸福的样子，爸爸妈妈也一定会很开心。以后啊！他们常常笑，长命百岁，到了百岁都还很年轻呢！”

“油嘴滑舌。”Arthit嗔了Kongphop一眼，晶莹剔透的泪珠被弯起的眼睛挤出眶，从煽动的睫毛上粹然落下，掉进了深深凹陷的酒窝。

自从Kongphop到中国留学回来，便常欺Arthit不了解中国的文化，说些不知是真的还是编的来逗弄他。

Arthit几次想绷着脸做出年纪稍长者的模样，可只是瞧着恋人的星眸绻绻，嘴角都抑制不住的翘起，又怎么要求一颗心不为那些温声软语嘭嘭跳动。

(2)

知道Arthit脸皮薄，Kongphop又偏爱臊他，只是挨近了拿唇碰碰Arthit的耳垂，就惊得学长大人一把抵住小狼狗的胸口，大眼睛眨着水雾四处乱瞟，牛奶般的肌肤染上了淡淡的粉。

“i–Aoon~”Kongphop软声唤着，星眸亮晶晶的，不安分的舌色气地略过嘴角。

Arthit盯着瞧啊瞧，喉结不自然的小小滑动，面上染着奶粉也一点点浸成了绯红，声音压在喉口咕噜咕噜的，偏是一点发不出来。

手掌压在布艺沙发上借力，蠢蠢欲动的Kongphop正想趁Arthit出神之际在那白嫩的脸颊上偷个香，头顶就被什么东西不轻不重打了一下。

“小崽子，不许欺负小暖暖。”老爷子的声音依然中气十足，若不是满头银发真让人以为是年轻小伙子呢。

Kongphop那么想着也那么说了出来。

“又嘴贫。”Arthit掐了一把恋人的大腿。

“P’Arthit~”Kongphop捂着脑袋可怜兮兮，小狼狗只有示弱装可怜的时候会好好的叫“P~”，好似Arthit不心疼他就是以大欺小。

老爷子乐呵呵坐在小矮凳上，似乎很满意Kongphop吃瘪的情况，偏心是没跑了。

Arthit也笑，Kongphop这小子那些套路在爷爷这一点效果都没有。每回陪着Arthit回老家看爷爷，小狼狗都像无理取闹的幼稚园小朋友似的，被老爷子一通管教。

爷爷太精明了，还好他的i–Aoon软萌可爱。

Kongphop心里默默叹了口气。

“爷爷，我给你捏肩。”Arthit丢下自怜自哀的小狼狗，乖巧的站到老爷子身后。

小的时候，Arthit的假期几乎都是在这里和爷爷一起度过的。淳朴的小村子，养出了Arthit这样玲珑剔透的人。

“暖暖去给爷爷取杯水，捏肩让Kongphop来。”

Kongphop忙不迭的应着，接手了按肩服务。

当初是老爷子先松了口，Arthit的父母那儿才渐渐允了他们俩的关系，单这事Kongphop能感激一辈子。

说来也好笑，那时候老爷子看见他俩牵着手，最先关心的问题是谁娶的谁。Arthit以为爷爷是在意两个男孩无法成婚，Kongphop却意识到了老爷子的欲言又止。

分明是想问谁上谁下来着。

老爷子看着白白嫩嫩的孙子笑得慈眉善目，再看看旁边的Kongphop又一秒拉下了脸，显然对Kongphop是压倒暖暖的那一方很不满。可瞧瞧他天真的孙子还像护崽子似的护着那条大尾巴狼，老爷子叹了口气，心里在滴血。

他养得那么乖的孙子可不是让别人白白捡了便宜欺负去的。

Kongphop倒是会看脸色，连着几天陪着老爷子是规规矩矩、任劳任怨，颇有些打不还手、骂不还口的小媳妇做派。老爷子虽然看出了他在卖乖，却也顺坡下了架子，对两人点了头。

愿意委屈、愿意改变，虽未必是以本性相见，却也说明Kongphop是真把Arthit放在心上了。

(3)

两人成婚有几年了，孝顺的Arthit依旧年年都会回来看老爷子，不同的是身后跟了个大尾巴。

可爱的孙子即使30依旧是可爱的孙子，保有着一种执拗的天真。

老爷子知道是Kongphop将Arthit护得好，可也气这人将Arthit吃得死死的，所以总免不了做一些幼稚的刁难。

“力道大些。”老爷子嫌弃着，纯属找茬。

Kongphop抿抿唇，并不敢真的使劲。老爷子毕竟年纪大了，闹脾气归闹脾气，他这小辈得担待着。

“爷爷，还是我来吧！他笨手笨脚的。”Arthit取了水，又把Kongphop赶去了沙发。

“P’Arthit~”Kongphop摸摸自己被学长拍开的手，心里想的是回来几天都没抱过Arthit。

老爷子看破不说破，心知Arthit又护着Kongphop，却是也没再刁难。

由着Arthit捏了一会儿，心疼孙子的爷爷又喊了停。Arthit搬了个小矮凳，学着老爷子勾地上的竹篾编竹篮。

小小的坠子从刚刚解开的领口探了出来，莹润的美玉引得老爷子多看了两眼。

“这玉哪来的？”老爷子随口问。

Arthit面上闪过一丝郝色，急呼呼想取下来给老爷子细看。

他倒是忘了爷爷素来也喜欢这些东西。

“不用解。”

那玉通透润泽，只看一眼就知道是上品。玉上穿着红色的小线，贴在Arthit的胸口浑然一体，倒不知是“玉衬人”还是“人衬玉”了。

“是块宝玉，暖暖好好戴着。”

Arthit低低应了声，悄悄去瞟咧着大白牙笑的Kongphop。

玉是Kongphop从中国带回来的礼物，不是很懂玉器的Arthit只当是小饰品戴着，不会承认是受了Kongphop那套腻腻乎乎的说辞影响。

玉有珍贵、敬重之意，送给所爱之人随身佩戴以表爱慕。

(4)

“行了，今儿出市集累得很，Kongphop就别来扰我休息了。”受不了孙儿眉来眼去，老爷子咳嗽了一声，给Kongphop下了赦令。

也不知是哪来的规矩，但逢回了老家，Kongphop必然是和老爷子住一屋的。那屋里有两张单人床，Kongphop一直觉得老爷子是早有预谋。

今个倒是稀奇，不知是看了玉的面子，还是看了Arthit的面子。

Kongphop搂住软乎乎的学长，亲亲他感性的眼角，又狡猾的讨要奖励。

“又有什么要奖励的！~”Arthit语气不耐，嘴角眉梢却含着笑。

“P’Arthit不是很感动吗？”Kongphop点点那莹润的玉，当真让Arthit养得和他一样了，滑腻温润。

“你也没说那么贵重啊！”Arthit不自觉抚了抚玉，他素来随性大意，也不爱佩戴贵重的东西，怕不小心弄丢了。

“是不贵重。”Kongphop低喃道。

“嗯？”

“i–Aoon唱歌给我听吧！很久没有听i–Aoon唱歌了。”狡猾的转换了亲昵的称呼，Kongphop最会把握氛围。

这点小小的奖励Arthit不会吝啬的，刚好他的房间里还有一把幼时留下的老吉他。

乡下的小屋盖的颇有趣味，阳台伸出去了一大块，两人攀坐了上去，打开木质的窗由着晚风和着点蝉鸣灌入。

Arthit窝在Kongphop怀里，指尖微微拨动着吉他，歌声温柔得好似呢喃。

天上的星星又大又亮，仿佛下一刻就要从黑夜的幕布上跃下来掉进谁的眼睛里。

Arthit忍不住笑了，偏过头看向Kongphop的星眸。

“星星真美。”

月光亲吻着Arthit如玉的面庞，一半盈盈如水，一半在淡淡的阴影里轻煽睫羽。

“真美。”Kongphop应声。

柔软的唇瓣吞没恋人的哝语，Arthit揪紧了胸口的美玉，不知道它是否能承受如此浓烈的情意。

相拥在狭小的床上，Arthit没有半点不适应，似乎Kongphop的怀抱才是他最好的温床。

爱恋的目光一刻也舍不得离开Arthit熟睡的面容，Kongphop的怀抱却不敢再紧上一分，生怕惊扰了恋人清浅的呼吸。

“最昂贵的宝玉已经被我偷到了呐。”

得君若此，夫复何求。

End

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+   
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
